


From Futaboshi Kakeru and now...

by Vasilios



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, Trypophobia, a continuation of one of linns fics, lotus disease, maybe its kinda descriptive, maybe they're ooc, ok they probably are, this is my first ever fic pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilios/pseuds/Vasilios
Summary: So Linn linked me to some of its fics in a conversation we had and they were pretty interesting so here you go, Kanata's here to help I swear.Tasuku's immune system is still weak from his first bout, and it returns.





	From Futaboshi Kakeru and now...

He thought this was over with.

He honestly did.

But boy was he wrong.

The blue haired boy awoke in a haze, sweat coating his bedsheets, his pillow, it felt disgusting. It wasn't a particularly warm day either, it was about average and so he threw his bed clothes off, he'd have to change his bed. 

Jack was sound asleep at the foot of the bed, at least someone had a good sleep. Tasuku felt exhausted even though he was sure he slept the night. Not wanting to disturb his buddy, he got up slowly...

THUNK!

He fell to the floor immediately after attempting to stand, he could hear Jack's worried voice.

"Tasuku!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I just feel a bit week is all, maybe I'm sick?"

The dragon, naturally in his SD form, looked worried. He'd been Tasuku's buddy for a long time, but he'd never seen the boy sick, save for that one time...

"My legs feel numb, Jack, can you check?"

Jack poked one of Tasuku's legs, it felt weird, like there was something underneath his pajama pants, and so, he lifted the fabric slowly revealing something all too familiar.

Flowers.

And plenty of them, all over Tasuku's legs, well, his shins anyway. The rest had been spared.

"Jack..."

The small dragon looked exasperated, didn't that "doctor" cure him? It was clear he didn't, or else they wouldn't be in this mess...again.

"Your legs look normal otherwise"

"...Thanks"

"Should we call someone?"

"Well, I do have a friend in mind..."

\----

Kanata and Athora were practicing on the soccer field when they saw the familiar green dragon greet them. Kanata smiled. It was thanks to his upperclassman that he re-ignited his love of buddyfight, and met new friends, after all. Jack looked worried though, and Kanata and Athora simply exchanged looks before trekking up the hill to see him.

\----

"What should we do about this?" Kanata asked Tasuku worriedly. He'd honestly never seen anything like this, and neither had Athora, who was poking a flower curiously. 

"I feel very weak...maybe you could just...pull them out?"

"..."

"Or cut them?"

"I don't think that would get rid of their...roots? if they have any. Athora, do these sorts of things have roots?"

The other dragon had no idea, he looked closely to see.

"I can't tell, Kanata, maybe we ought to pull them out?"

That was two against one, Jack wasn't saying anything. Kanata looked closely at the flowers, they looked like regular flowers. He pushed a few aside, there wasn't any bruising at all, and he could see a bit of plant under the skin, it looked kind of gross.

"I'm really worried, what if we pull them out and they come back? Or they pop up somewhere else?" But Kanata didn't know of any doctor that specialized in whatever this was.

But still, Kanata found himself attempting to pull one out, god, he hoped nothing from Tasuku's leg would come with it.

"Do you feel it?"

"Surprisingly no, how's it going?"

One last tug, and one of the plants was out, leaving a small hole. The plant itself, with the flower, was quite rooted, but all the roots came out, he couldn't see anything weird, other than the hole, in his senior's leg.

"This feels wrong, but let's get to the next one so I can lose my lunch quicker."

Athora and Jack were watching intently as Kanata pulled all the roots out, there was about 10, so 10 holes, it looked even more gross.

"Now we can see the doctor...I think you need stitches" Kanata was sweating now, he ran to the bathroom.

"Please never ask this of me again!" he shouted between retches.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic be nice or I'll cry, really.
> 
> But if you have any constructive criticism, it'd be great!


End file.
